Amaya
by LunarRaccoon
Summary: Im not good a summaries so I'll just let it speak for its self. The turtles find a girl and you can learn about what happens a long the way.
1. Chapter 1

(Here it is re-upload. I'm so sorry about that I'm still leaning how to us this.)

It was getting late and the four brothers where going to start heading home when Raphael heard a female scream come form behind him. "Mikey shut up, it's to late to deal with you." Raph growled over his shoulder, towards his youngest brother.

"Hey that wasn't me!" The younger responded a little insoulteded with Raph's commit. The two then started to argue, which cause their other two brothers to sit back and enjoy the show. But just as Leo was going to ask what it was about this time, another scream came. Mikey was the first to come up with a come back. "See, I told you it wasn't me Raph." Then to show his maturity, he stuck out his tongue. Which earned him a swat to the back of his head by Raph.

That second scream got Leo attention and he started running after it. His brothers lingered for a moment but in the end, they followed Leo.

As the brothers arrived, Donnie found the source of screaming first. He then pointed to a shadowed down figure that looked close to themselves but thinner. "Hey, Donnie, last time I counted, I only had three older brothers." Mikey said a little worried he was seeing things.

"This doesn't make sense. That guy... girl or whatever it is shouldn't exist." Donnie then put his hand on his chin, in deep thought on the matter at hand. But Leo stopped Donnie's train of thought as he said what the plan was.

"It doesn't matter what they look like. It's probably a kid with a backpack on, the fact is that they're still in danger. The Krrang got him. Follow the van in the shadows. Now, let's go." And with a quick nod they ran after the van.

After about a half an hour, the car stopped and the men came out. Leo and Donnie hid beside a dumpster. They were the closest to the van, while Raph and Mikey laid in the shadows on the fire escape. They watched as the back opened, exposing a female shaped sack with only her feet showing. The sack was squirming all about and was screaming with a gag in her mouth. Raph growled but it didn't disturb the Krrang. They thought that it was just the girl.

Leo motioned his brothers to follow and they did. The Krrang opened the door way portal and carried in the sack. Once they were all in, including the turtles, the door way shut. Raph watched them carry the gaged girl screaming and he also watched his little brother, making sure Mikey wouldn't do something he wasn't supposed to.

As the Krrang entered a nearby room, the turtles slipped in undetected. They hid on the ceiling. Donnie decoded and read the documents as the Krrang typed in a update. "Krrang, is the testing subject ready for the medical procedures."

One the other Krrangbots pulled out a needle from her arm, that was once full of a clear liquid, then he pulled off the sack, and stuck her in a tube with a glow to it. The four brothers all went into shock. The girl was a mutant turtle just like them.

Her skin was a pale green, which Donnie said it was technically April Showers by Mythic Paint, but whatever. She had freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. Her shell was a bit of a dark brown but it had a jungle like green to it, while her plastron was a bit brighter yellow then theirs. The female turtle's eyes were closed but were a mix between Leo's and Mikey's. Shape wise anyway. There was also a white cloth rapped around her upper chest. She had light brown hair. It was short and messy in the back with two long wave pieces in the front to frame her face.

The Krrangbot then said, "the testing subject is now sedated. Now Krrang shall help Krrang get the instrument for the medical procedure." The two bots left the room with her in a tube. In the tube, there was green water that glowed. But it didn't look like mutagen. Donnie got to work on the computer, while Raph stand guard, Leo looked for away out, and Mikey stared at her. That was until Leo told him to stop, then Mikey looked at the tools that were already there.

It looked like the Krrang were going to mutant her insides and then slice and dice her, only so they could stitch her back together. "Don, can ya hurry it up. This place looks like a horror scene, just waiting to happen." Mikey's voice was shaky.

"I'm trying Mikey, but I want to get some of this information. It could help us understand what's going on around here, and about her." Donnie didn't even look up from the computer and it's keys. Then about five minutes later, Raph told them that the Krrang were coming back. Don typed as quickly as he could. Then the liquid started to drain and the door to the tube opened.

Leo come down from where he was, ready to fight. Raph got his sais out, in the ready position. Mikey stayed next the now open tube, while Donnie finish downloading. The Krrangbots come in and drop everything. They pushed the alarm and then more bots with guns came in shooting the turtles.

"It's done." Donnie said gripped his T-phone and Leo told them where the nearest exit was. Raph ran to the tube and grabbed the girl. All four turtles ran into an ally where Leo stopped.

"Donnie check her for trackers. If there are any get them out or if you can't, left her." Leo ordered getting ready just in case of an attack. Donnie waved his phone over the sleep turtle and it come up as a negative. No trackers. Leo then ran back and carried her the rest of the way home. The brothers then went home with their new friend sleeping in Leo's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the team got home, Leo put the girl on the medic bed in Donnie's lab and went the tell Splinter about the girl. Raph and Mikey went to bed, while Donnie looked over the files he had gotten.

Five hours into it, Donnie had decoded all of the files and was just about to read them when Raphael walked in. "Yo genius, its 6 in the morning. Have you been here all night?"

"I just finished decoding the files. I'm just about to read them." He ended in a yawn. That was when Raph spun the chair around and though Donnie over his shoulder.

"Ya know Don, for a genius, your pretty stupid." Raph carried his brother all the way to his room and laid him in bed. Don was just about to get up as Raph stepped towards the doorway, when Raph said, "Donatello, if you get out of that bed I swear, I'll strap you down to it." Which made Donnie gulp, but then he thought of something.

"What about that girl I still need to check her over and monitor her."

"Don't worry, I'll watch her. Now good night bro." And with was that Raph was out the door and headed towards the lab.

In the lab, Raph watched the heart monitor. It was steady. Her breathing was even. Raph soon became bored and started reading the files but the sleeping girl.

It said 'Testing Subject #1045, was successfully mutated. Has attempted to escape 7 times and successfully escaped 5 times. Has remained undetected for up to 3 days in the past 7 mouths. First attempt: no casualties. Second attempt: several cuts to hands and feet for braking of glass tube. First escape: suffered several cuts to feet, a bullet grazed right thigh, found and captured within 2hours. Second escape: cuts to arms from chains, grazed twice, hit once, found and captured within 8hours. Third escape: cuts to bottom feet, cracked kneecaps, surgery was successfully, found and captured within 24hours. Fourth escape: sprained ankle, cut shoulders, hit to head, found and captured within 29hours. Fifth escape: several hits to the head, cuts on feet, sprained kneecap, several cuts on arms, found and captured within 3days.' Raph looked at the girl, she did have a few bruises to the head and a few deep cuts on her arms and legs. There was no permanent damage by the look of it. But her knees did look a little shaky. But luckily for her, Donnie was an ace doctor.

Leo walked in and looked at her. She looked so innocent to him. Like no one would ever hurt her. Just then her eyes started to twitch and her arms started to move. She rubbed her head and sat up. Soft groans came from her mouth. Raph and Leo stood there shocked but then Leo soon caught up to the moment and told Raph to get the others. He nodded and went to get his little brothers and father.

The female turtle heard his voice and opened her eyes. She was shocked to see the two other turtle mutants. Leo looked back to her and he saw her icy blue eyes. But there was panic in them as well. The girl scooted away from him and her once even breath was now in the beginning stages of hyperventilating. Leo kneeled down to get eye to eye with her, then spoke very calmly. "It's ok, your safe here." The girl started to calm a little, but still had that panicked like in her eyes.

She then started to look around. Which was a mistake. The first thing that she saw was Donnie's Krrangbot that he had 'found', which made her scream at the top of her lungs. Raph, Donnie, Master Splinter, and Mikey all came in with their hands over their ears. Splinter was the first to react, he picked her up and carried her to the dojo. He placed her under a big tree and sat in front of her.

The turtles followed their father and stood in the doorway. As soon as she was placed on the floor, her screams disappeared. But she was still terrified. Leo walked over to his father and sat next to him. Soon come his other brothers. The family of five sat about third, four yards away to give her some room and after about five minutes, the girl calmed down. Mikey then decided that it was time to ask a question. "Hey there, what's your name?" The girl just stared at him.

She then pushed herself backwards with her hands into the tree and then pulled her knees to her chest. Mikey looked to his family for what to do now. Leo then decided that he'd try to talk to her. "My name is Leo, and this is my family. This is our sensei and father Splinter, the red-banned brut is Raph, Donnie is the one in purple with the stick coming out of his back, and the orange goof ball is Mikey." Leo pointed to each one. Then he smiled at her, hoping that she'd warmup to them. Unfortunately, all she did was pull her legs closer to her chest. Raph motioned Leo to come closer to him so they could whisper behind Splinter's back.

"Do ya think she can understand ya? Or even speak?" Leo shrugged he shoulders. To tell the truth he didn't think of that.

Leo turned back around, facing the female turtle. Donnie overheard his brothers talking and decided to ask her. "I apologize if this offends you, but can you understand us." The girl turned to him and nodded.

"Can you talk?" Donnie questioned.

"Yes, I can talk, " Her voice was soft and quite, "and hear for a matter a fact!" She turned back to Raph. Her eyes sharpened and her voice a bit harsher. Mikey snickered a little. Raph was about to slack him when Leo warned him not to, and scolded Mikey.

Donnie smiled sheepishly and turned to the girl. "Do you have a name? Because if not then Mikey will name Shella or something else stupid like that." She looked away shyly but didn't answer. "But then again Shella is a pretty..." Donnie was talking in panic mode until she cut him off.

"No that's not it. I just never got a name, unless you call, Testing Subject #1045 a name." She said the last put in her best Krrang voice. She then sighed and laid her head on her knees, but only for a second.

There was a sharp pain in her knees that told her, 'NO WEIGHT!'. Master Splinter saw her slight movement and narrowed his eyes, but then it hit him. "Donatello, have you checked..." He paused to think of a name for the girl turtle. "Amaya" He smiled. She looked at him a little confused. "Do you like it?" He smiled at her. She then got the hit. She nodded with a smile, along with the four brothers.

"Come on, Amaya, I'll show you to my workshop." Donnie was careful not to use the word lab, just to make her feel safer. He then got up and walked to the door, motiving her to follower. Amaya got to her feet using the tree for support but as she took one step, she landed flat on her face. Leo, Raph, and Mikey all got up and went to help her up. But she had different plans.

"No, no, it's ok. I'm good. I can do this on my own." She insisted. Then she tried to get up again. But she could only stand because she was leaning heavy on the tree. They all felt so bad. They wanted to help her so bad, but she didn't want they're help.

After her fifth attempt, Raph's temper was starting to get the better of him. So instead of being angry with himself, he walked over to her and scooped her up, carrying her like a football. Which wasn't the best idea. "PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!" She yelled as she struggled to get free. But Raph was too strong and stubborn to let her go. Leo walked behind his brother and told him to stop for a moment. He bent down to eye level with the struggling girl turtle and his brother's shell. Leo said that, she was going to be ok and that this was Raph's way for showing that he cared.

Amaya still looked angry but stopped her struggling a little bit. She still pushed on his arm that was around her wrest and his shell but stopped trying to kick him.

Leo and Mikey were then told to clean out the storage room at the end of the hall in between Raph's and Leo's rooms. So they did. Master Splinter also told them to call April and Casey to get a bed and maybe some other stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Donnie told Raph to wait a minute outside so he could clean up a bit, by putting all his Krrang stuff away and get his first aid kit out. When he was done Raph put her of the table she was on before she started screaming her head off, insisting she was fine.

Meanwhile, Leo started cleaning the storage room while Mikey made the call to their human friends. Mikey finished the call in about 5 minutes and then helped Leo clean. After dropping off Amaya, Raph come to help his brothers.

"Hey bros, you think she could be related to us?" Mikey asked curiously. Leo looked to Mikey and then Raph who returned the look of shock. Leo and Raph didn't know what to say to their baby brother. Neither one wanted to rise his hopes of another sibling, or destroy the thought. Not even Raph thought he could say the wrong thing to these baby blues that Mikey had.

Raph was the first to speak up, "Mikey, I think that's a question you should be asking the doctor of the family. Don't ya think?" Mikey then nodded in understanding. Mikey know that if he wanted to knew about DNA work he had to go to Donnie, not Leo or Raph.

As they finish their cleaning, they heard Casey yelling at Raph. "Yo, Raph, you in here?" The red banned brother then lead the way to their 'front door', where Casey had a mattress in hand. April was standing next to him with blankets and pillows. Leo and Raph took the mattress from Casey and Mikey took the bedding from April.

"Why do you guys need another bed and more bedding. Did you guys get a guest or something?" April asked as she followed the turtles with Casey at her side.

Just then Donnie came in with some papers in hand. "Hey April," he then noticed Casey at her side, "Casey."

"Donnie." The two then started a staring contest.

"Donnie, what's with the papers?" April said to break up their little contest to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh, well I was doing some tests on Amaya..."

"Who's Amaya?" She interested again. Raph then explained their last night rescue to the two humans so that Donnie could get to his point.

"Well as I was saying I did some tests on her and turns out, we got a new sister." He finished. There was a large grasp from everyone. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey now had a sister.

It took a few minutes for it to skink in. But that wasn't all Donnie had to say. "She also can't walk for at least 24hours because of the Krrang. So someone's going to have to carry her around, which we all know how she loves that." Raph was the first to volunteer, then Leo and then Mikey. That made Donnie smile at how they cared for her even though she didn't trust any of them or want their help.

April was getting so excited that she could hold back the question anymore. "Can I meet her? Who knows, we could become friends. So if she trusts me, then I can reassure her that it's ok to live with you guys." Donnie thought about it for a minute and then said that it was ok with him if it was ok with his brothers, which they all said that it was ok.

The four brothers then lead their friends to the table when she had pulled her knees to her chest again. A sheet was covering her knees and her arms, where on her knees, crisscrossed. She wasn't paying attention to the doorway. Donnie knocked on the door frame, which got her attention.

"Hey there Amaya, you feeling ok? You look like you've gotten sicker then when I left you, a few minutes ago." Donnie said as he walked over to her to check her temperature again. But she swatted his hand away from her forehead and turned her head to the other side. Leo and Raph told the others to stay there as they walked to the depressed girl.

Leo stood next to Donnie while Raph went to her other side to face her. "Amaya," Raph started, "you need to let one of us feel that head of yours. Now you got the choice of me, Leo, Donnie, or Mikey. Or we got some friends of ours that would like to meet you, they could check ya if ya wanted." She huffed but didn't make a sound or movement as he felt her head. "No temper, so that's good. I guess your just upset because you're stuck wherever we put ya, ha." She tried to get up to prove him wrong but Raph stopped her. Her eyes sharpened as she looked at Raph. But she then huffed in defeat and looked at the door. She saw Mikey and the two humans who she imaged were their friends.

"What's their names?" She said looking at April and Casey. April stepped forward and introduced herself and so did Casey.

"So are you really, their sister? Are you the same age as them? Did you live with them when you were little?" April questioned quickly.

Amaya hesitated for a minute to think of the questioned asked. "I was made with their DNA, so I'd say yes to being their sister, I guess. I was mutated a year ago but when I was mutated, they used a fourteen year old turtle so yes, we're the same age, and that answers the third question." April then thought to herself 'she definitely has Donnie's brain and a little bit of Raph's temper.'

"hey Raph," Casey whispered in his ear, "she doesn't look to happy to be stuck in here. Do you think that she'd be happier in the living or in, you know. In a room that doesn't look like Krrang's place." He didn't whisper the last part enough so that she couldn't hear him talking. The four brothers all wide eyed as they all heard Casey and so did Amaya.

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Her body was trundling as she turned to Casey. Raph slapped his hand over Casey's mouth and looked at his newly found sister. She looked like she did when she first met them in Donnie's lab a few hours again. Tears were in her eyes. She was bearly holding them back as the horrible memories flooded back to her. Amaya's grip on the sheet grow tighter and she looked like she was watching people dying with these helpless eyes.

Mikey ran over to her and hugged her tight. As he did so, the tears fell down her freckled cheeks. There was no sounds of her crying but her tear just fell down like a water fall. Leo and Donnie joined their hug while giving the Casey an annoy look.

Raph drugged Casey while April following them, to the living room. "You idiot," he started his quiet yells, "didn't I tell you that we just recused her last night!" Raph was pissed off. It was like Casey just made one of his brothers cry, or something.

"Well sorry Raph, I was just thinking that she was just upset because she was stuck in a place that reminded her of the Krrang's place. How was I suppose to knew that she would start crying like that?"

"You use this thing in your head calling a brain, unless you don't got one!" Raph poking Casey's forehead. He was just so angry at him for making Amaya cry like that. Then April stepped in.

"Ok boys, how about Casey apologizes to her and then we can get the rest on the stuff for her, deal?"

Casey turned to her with a confused face. "What do you mean, Red? I thought that we got all the stuff." April just looked at him like he idiot for a minute and then took his hand to make him apologize to Amaya.

When they got back in the room, the three other brothers had let her go but where still surrounding her. April pushed them back a bit and told Amaya that Casey was here to apologize to her.

There were still tear marks on her cheeks but they had stopped rolling down her face. She looked at him as he said he was sorry. She told him that she was just being a baby for crying over a word but excepted his apologize anyway. Raph walked in when, April asked Donnie for a tape measures and he handed it to her. "What are you doing with that?" Worry was in Amaya's voice.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting your measurements." April replied as she measured her waist.

"Why?" Mikey asked before Amaya got the chance to ask another question.

"Mikey, there's somethings that are different about girl than guys. Like how she's going to need a shirt and some shorts." April laughter a like he knew what she was talking about. But he didn't.

"Why, me and my brothers don't wear clothes." Mikey contained. April looked at Leo and Donnie. It was now apparent to her that Mikey had not gotten a lesson about girls just yet. Leo was whistling and trying to look at her in the eyes while Donnie rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, ohm, girls need to, ohm. You see, ohm... Girls need their, ohm... Things covered..." April tried to explain it to him but she couldn't find the right words. Raph saw her problem and took over the constitution.

"Girls are just weird that way. They just need to have something covering their chest and butt. You got that, Mikey." The youngest brother then nodded. While April silently thanked the second oldest turtle and finished the measurements.

"Hey Amaya," April started as she stood to make her left, "it was nice meeting you. We'll back later, guys." Then the brothers' friends left to getting the rest of the supples they'd need for Amaya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the humans left the now family of six, Mikey suggested that they watch a movie and eat lunch but then Splinter said that it was time for training. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey started to walk to the dojo, leaving Raph and Amaya in the lab. "You want to watch?" Raph asked. She shrugged and that was as much of an answer she give. "Ok, come on then." He carefully slid one hand under her legs and the other on her back for support. Amaya got a little worry as he carried her to the dojo but she soon relaxed.

She was usually carried off to labs, to be tested on. But this time was different. He was gentle with her and put her up against the tree next to Master Splinter.

The rat then said "HAJIME!", and the fight began. It was Raph vs Donnie and Leo vs Mikey. At first she thought that it was for real and told them to stop it. But Leo reassured her that this was just a training exercise they did to warm up sometimes.

She relaxed again and the fight contained. After about two hours their training was done and they disbanded. Mikey went to the kitchen, Leo stayed to meditate, and Donnie took Amaya to the couch, Raph sat next to her.

When Mikey came back, Leo joined them on the couch. Mikey handed everyone a plate full of pizza and sat on the ground in front of the tv. Amaya looked at the plate of food given to her. She didn't know want to do with it.

She looked to the others and watched them eat it. Raph noticed her puzzled look and showed her how to eat it. "You hand it by the crust and stick the cheesy part in your mouth."

She was still confessed. But grabbed what she thought was the crust and tried to eat it. The problem was she grabbed to wrong thing. Donnie watched her and then guided her hand to the right part and put her other hand underneath it. Once she took a bite, she looked almost as excited as Mikey did when he ate it for the first time.

Mikey got to pick the movie as they ate their lunch and once it was over, no one know what to do next. "So what do want to do Amaya?" Mikey smiled back at her. She looked at him for a minute. She didn't know what to do.

"Ohm what can we do?"

"Well we could do a skateboard contest and you can be the judge, or we could play video games, watch tv," Mikey leaned closer to her to whisper, "or you and me can prank Raph."

His older brother head him and hit him on the back of Mikey's head. "Your not turning her into another you. We already got a Mikey and ones too many, as is." He growled. Amaya then cracked a smile along with a giggle.

For the first time since they've met her, she giggled. It was so innocent and soft. Like a kitten purring or a soft bell chime. They looked at her as she covered her mouth the second it come out. Their mouths were wide open and their faces looked shocked.

Amaya's mouth was covered with both hands as they smiled. They now know that they were getting somewhere. But the moment was short lived. April and Casey came back with shopping buys, boxes and the works. "April did you buy an entire store!" Raph was the first to open his mouth.

"Hay, April, what is all that stuff?" Mikey agreed well getting up to see what was inside the bags and boxes.

Casey stepped up behind Raph, who was still sitting on the couch, and said "ya know you guys, ya could help!" He then walked down to the room with only a mattress, two pillows, and three thin blankets laid. Then Raph and Leo got up while Mikey took a bag from April.

April told Donnie to took Amaya to the lab, which he did, and she picked up some black cloths on her way. Once they got to the lab, April shoed him out and it was just the two girls.

While the girls talked and got Amaya in the clothes, the boys got the room set up. Leo and Donnie built the bed. Raph and Casey moves things into place and Mikey pulled out the knickknacks that they got. There were a few candles, three books, a notebook, a rug, a few pens and pencils, as well as a few picture frames.

Mikey picked up the one that said family, and he smiled. He took the frame and ran to Master Splinter. Then he brought back their father with a camera in hand instead of the frame. Mikey ran to get his brothers and got Amaya too. Amaya was dressed in a sleeveless black turtleneck crop top, black shorts, long black fingerless gloves, white rapes tied around her feet like her brothers' and a crescent moon necklace with a star in it. Their father told them to sit on the couch and they did.

Once everyone was in place, Casey took the picture of the now family of six. Mikey then begged Donnie off somewhere while the other brothers and Casey finished Amaya's room.

About three hours later, the room was finished and Amaya was taken to in her room. In it was a canopy bed with the poles as giant branches, grey, green, and blue designed pillows and white with grey strips bed sped in the right hand corner. A branch coming out of the wall that was a light and hanger, a white desk sat up applicants the left wall, and a blue and green poster on the wall near the bed that read, "Keep Calm and Call on up Your Bros". A cream colored rug with blue and green leaves laid in the middle of the floor, covering must on the ground. To the side of the bed, there was a chipped up white with wood topped short dressed, with a blue tree and bird painted on it.

There were three peppermint candles on the dresser, and the three books and notebook on the desk. Picture frames hung on the wall and sat on the desk and dresser. One said big brothers, with a picture of Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Another said little bro, with a picture of Mikey running with a blurring Raph chasing him. Another said father, and it was one of the picks taken that day, with Amaya sitting next Master Splinter on the couch. The final picture was of the whole family. Mikey and Amaya were sitting on the ground, while Raph sat on the left side of Splinter with Donnie on the other side and Leo standing up bending down to be in the photo.

Amaya didn't think that they'd go this far out of their way for her. She was so happy that she wanted to cry again but she told herself no, and so she didn't. Donnie who was holding her, heard Mikey say that it was time to eat and carried her to the kitchen. April and Casey went back home for their own dinners.

Mikey had reheated of the pizza gyoza, left over from chef Murakami. Amaya unfortunately didn't want to eat. "It's ok Mikey, I'm not hungry." They starred at her for a minute, she was thin either. She needed to eat.

"Come on Amaya," Mikey started knowing what the problem was from his sister's expressions, "it's good I promise." He said using the chopsticks, handling the food right in front of her face to try to get her to take a bit. But she didn't.

She gently pulled it away and said, "thanks, but no thanks."

Leo tried the same technique as Mikey did, and handle the food near her mouth, "Amaya, I promise you, it's not bad, or poisoned, or anything. Come on just one small bite, please." But again she pushed it away, saying that she wasn't hungry. Leo looked to Donnie who then tried his luck.

"Amaya, you should eat something at least. Do you what something else?"

"You guys, I'm just not hungry. The world is not ending if I skip a meal or two." Amaya was started to get a little annoyed with them.

Raph picked up a dumpling, and put it to her mouth. She backed her head up a bit in surprise but soon relaxed. "Why can't you eat one?"

Amaya pushed it back again, and the spoke, "Because, I don't want food." She refused. Raph put the food back to her mouth.

"Well you know, A-my, you ain't leaving without something in your stomach. And ya know that no ones letting you walk on your own." He paused for a second as her sharpening ears softened a little, "So why don't you just shove down at least one of these things so ya can get your strength back to walk around, without falling flat on your face."

She was going to retaliate but before another word was spoken, Raph shove the dumpling in her mouth. Once the food was gone she spoke, "A-my?", but Raph shouldered it off. Amaya ate the rest of the food after Master Splinter told her that this was not their food but hers and that applied to their home too. Donnie thought that their father could get her too be a bit more confutable. And he did.

After dinner, Splinter thought that the four brothers should do another training session, instead of going out on petrol tonight. They agreed. Leo, didn't want to go out just yet, Raph thought that he needed to hit the punishing bag, while Donnie and Mikey didn't want to leave Amaya alone in the quite of home. So they trained, Amaya watched them again, and she waited for them to finish.

Once they were dismissed, Splinter told them to rest up for tomorrow. Tomorrow they were supposed to help Amaya walk again, track down April's dad, train, petrol, and maybe teach Amaya a basic or two.

That night was peaceful and quite, except about Donnie typing at the computer in his room. He decided to do a 'little' bit of research before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Leo was the first to get up. He did his usual rounds; check on his brothers, and now sister too, made some tea for him and Splinter, the only thing he can cook, then medicate. Then Donnie got up and made himself a cup of coffee. He saw Leo in the dojo and he decided to check up on Mikey and Amaya. Mikey was sleeping with his teddy bear that he had since he was like three and a smile a mile wide, while Amaya slept with her back to him.

Donnie walked over to her, to see if she was asleep. She was but there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Donnie was heart broken. To see his new little sister crying was just heart brokering.

He gently shook her shoulder and it took a few minutes to wake her. She looked up at him with her saddened eyes. Their were red and puffy from her tears. "Have you been crying all night?" He started. Amaya shook her head no. "Did you have a nightmare about..." Donnie didn't want to say it. It was just too painful for her to hear. But Amaya knew what he was going to say and she nodded a little.

Donnie hugged her and Raph walked by. Noticing them hugging, he ask what was up. Donnie told Raph and his face harden a little. He wanted to kick the Krrang where the sun don't shine. But one look at her worried eyes and he calmed down. "Well your not with these creeps anymore, so don't sweat it. Look at the bright side, it's tomorrow which meets that your bruised tail bone should be fine now." Raph said slyly. He turned to the door and put his hands on the back of his neck and looked over his shoulder a little to say, "oh and Mikey hasn't woken up yet, you could put a bucket on his door. If ya want." Raph left and Amaya started to smile a bit.

Amaya got off the bed. Her legs were still a bit wobbly, and she couldn't really run. But she could stood long enough to put the bucket of ice water above Mikey's door, along with Raph's help. Once the bucket was in place she wobbled over to kitchen to get some breakfast.

She cooked up some omelettes for her new family and as she was finishing up the guys started to file in. Raph and Leo were the first to sit down, then Donnie came in, with a girlish scream soon followed by a wet orange banded turtle. They all laughter about it, even Mikey. It looks like this family just got a little bit brighter.

THE END


End file.
